Imperial Dominion of Al'Hanon
A nation in the Omega Nebula. Population is approximately 60% batarians with large secondary demographics consisting primarily of turians and humans. Originally forged from the remnants of several shattered (and predominantly batarian) mercenary legions and their families following a disastrous war effort in the Terminus Systems several hundred years ago by some long-forgotten state, the Imperial Dominion of Al’Hanon was created originally out of a desire to establish a stronghold for raiding operations near the Omega station. However, when the mercenaries discovered a nearby turian mining colony in the same star system, the mercenaries opted to approach the colonists with an offer to protect them from nearby pirate bands in exchange for resources and use of their colony as a base. As the classic version of the story goes, the turians originally declined the offer, only for an attack by several pirate ships a number of weeks later to be driven off unexpectedly by the mercenaries, returning to restate their offer at gunpoint. The turians accepted the second time, and the two groups developed a symbiotic relationship. The official formation of the Dominion was not declared for another century, following the successful colonization of another world in a nearby system. Over the decades, immigration to the Dominion was frequent among Hegemony expatriates and turian separatists, with a handful of other races arriving in smaller numbers. The Dominion has come out of the Reaper War relatively intact compared to the many ruined warzones of the Terminus Systems. One of a handful of Terminus nations capable of self-sufficiency following the collapse of the Mass Relay network at the end of the war, the Imperial Dominion proved capable of taking in a number of refugees and others displaced by the conflict, most often from those colonies settled by turian separatists and human colonists with strong anti-Alliance leanings. The collapse of the Hegemony also resulted in a boom among the Dominion’s batarian population as lower-caste citizens had fled the Reaper onslaught on the Kite's Nest. The promise of military protection was one that the Dominion’s fleet was hard-pressed to keep, and the Dominion largely resorted to intermittent raids and assisting in delaying tactics against Reaper forces throughout the conflict on the Terminus front. The stories of the Dominion’s origins have given rise to a lot of rumors and folk-stories regarding their exploits in pirate-suppression operations, but these rumors are, in truth, false; while pirate-suppression and pirate-hunting are important duties of the Dominion fleet, they’re not experts at the practice. Emperor and Military The station of Emperor is hereditary, but the children of the Emperor still proceed through the normal military service beginning at 15. Emperors often have many children and decide on an heir by virtue of their military successes. Succession wars are neither uncommon nor common. They are, however, viewed as a normal, working part of the system. When an heir is undeclared, the splintering of the legions behind whichever Candidate, and the following politicking and bloodshed is viewed as distilling the most proper Emperor. The Dominion’s war doctrine largely hinges on naval tactics and the deployment of mechanized infantry in ground warfare, often dropped from orbit. Traditional tactics are to smash orbital defenses as quickly as possible, and then hot-drop their ground forces to take critical facilities in close-quarters fighting, in an equally-swift manner. Military service is not mandatory, but begins as early at 15, and is re-entered in 5 year increments. 10 years of service gets you Citizenship. 15 years is usually required before reaching special-ops equivalent rank, training opportunities, and assignments. 30 years is the typical ‘lifer’ career span. At 35 years of service you obtain the maximum benefits possible, and if you continue your career in the military even further you receive substantial government support. Most likely, often political power when you do retire, as well. As military service is the basis for citizenship, it is deeply anchored in day to day life. The military is the police, the fire services, the medical services, the courts. Very few important aspects of infrastructure are not actually part of the military’s jurisdiction. Soldiers are trained and paid well, but have the added benefits of a ‘keep what you take’ mentality. After raids, whether pirate or another nation, keeping goods, slaves, and valuables is common. A percent goes back to the government but soldiers are allowed significant leeway. While voluntary, a military career is viewed as ‘good and proper’ and society as a whole sees those who do not serve at least long enough for citizenship as untrustworthy. Government The Emperor holds absolute power, and can alter the law on a whim. However, for the vast majority of Al’hanon’s denizens, their lives are dictated more on an everyday basis by local government. Small, unimportant towns often have unofficial Councils. Large cities (and by extension any of the smaller towns around them) are run by a Governor, appointed by the Senate. The Senate is the highest body of power next to the Emperor. They account for the votes that the citizenry cast on issues that are put forward for public input. They, among themselves, promote five certain members of the senate, who form the Emperor’s Dekatum, along with the 5 most powerful generals (appointed directly by the Emperor). The Dekatum are the Emperor’s advisors and provide counsel on matters of state with the Emperor. Only citizens may vote, denizens and slaves cannot. The Imperial Court hosts many important nobles, foreign dignitaries, religious leaders and high ranking citizens; where a clever operator would find many ways to peddle influence and favors. Religions There are no laws, generally, preventing or promoting religions. However, if an Emperor has a strong belief in one, it is entirely within their power to promote it or persecute rival religions. Historically this hasn’t been done often, as the risk of internal struggles and possible loss of Imperial population is high. As a result, you can find at least sects of almost any religion within the Dominion. There are also no small number of cults who view the Emperor as a god or goddess themselves. Of note, the Fists of the Emperor Divine, which has been growing and subsuming other cults rapidly within the last 20 years. They preach hardline expansion and domination, and the Emperor’s godhood through a cycle reminiscent of the Wheel of salarian theology. The Va’liat church in particular boasts a substantial religious minority, under close watch by Dominion security forces, and the church has had ties to the Dominion in the past, particularly during the reign of Emperor Bal'hok the First. The church is recognized as a potential political ally but is always kept under close eye due to the subversive nature of religious revolutions in the Terminus. Trivia The Imperial Vitaerum is a massive building in the Imperial capital city on Al’hanon itself that holds the records of every citizen dating back to the founding of the Dominion. It only holds records of citizens, and in particular holds the deeds of nobility claimed by the warrior-aristocracy that historically have made up the officer corps of the Dominion Legions. Subjects of the Emperor beneath the rank of citizen are not added to the records here; they have to earn the right. The Tower is a large, circular building that holds the living quarters and offices of foreign dignitaries when they are not at the Imperial Court. Interestingly enough, the building can be (and has been) locked down to prevent egress. Several Emperors have thought to outlaw slavery in the Dominion. In almost every case they were deposed and executed by a sibling. One was convinced after a number of skirmishes to abandon such a plan. Balak the Misguided is not a popular historic figure. Turian colonists of Al'hanon sport yellow tattoo patterns. See Also House Savernil Al'Hanon on CDN A privateer shows up. As does his cleric brother. Dam Problems Colony disaster: Trouble on one of the Dominion's holdings. Death Toll Mounts: The news is bad. Category:Nations Category:Terminus